1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium-air battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known lithium-air battery is a rechargeable secondary battery including a positive electrode that contains lithium oxide or lithium peroxide and that oxidizes or reduces oxygen, a negative electrode that contains a carbonaceous substance absorbing and releasing lithium ions, and an electrolyte interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-166685 (document '685)). The secondary cell disclosed in document '685 prevents metallic lithium from precipitating on the surface of the negative electrode because of the presence of the carbonaceous substance, thus further improving the charge/discharge cycle lifetime.